dreamclosinglogofandomcom-20200213-history
PBS Kids
Background: PBS Kids is a programming block and serves as the brand for most of the children's programming aired by the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) in the United States, established as part of PBS' "Ready To Learn" Initiative. The block was launched as PTV on September 10, 1993 to repackage PBS' existing children's programming, which at the time included Barney and Friends'' and ''Sesame Street, ''among several other shows. The PTV brand was retired on September 5, 1999 and has been officially known as PBS Kids since September 6, 1999. The PBS Kids Channel was launched at the time time as the PBS Kids block and ran for six years and was largely funded by satellite TV provider DirecTV. The channel was shut down on September 26, 2005 and was replaced by PBS Kids Sprout, which was developed in partnership with Comcast Corporation (who later bought full control of the network via NBCUniversal). A new 24-hour channel was launched on January 16, 2017. 1st Logo (September 10, 1993-2002) PBS Kids System Cue - P Pals (1993).png Pbs kids digital art ice cream id 1993 by lukesamsthesecond dcsn3m0-pre.jpg PBS Kids System Cue - Tug Of War (1993).png Nicknames: "P-Pals", "E/i", "PBS Cartoon P-Pals", "PBS P-Pals", "This is PBS Woo-Hoo-Hoo", "Cartoon PBS P-Head", "P-Cream" "Tug of War P Pals" Logo: On a white background, we see some crudely drawn P-heads (the first of which is named Pernell P-Pal), with Pernell wearing a red cap and and an earring, singing "This is! P-B-SSSSSS!" while dancing. Near the end, Pernell ad-libs "Woo-hoo-hooooo!" a la Michael Jackson as his cap flies off. Then, the text "'PBS'" in its corporate font appears in black as the cap drops back on his head, and a red P-shaped dog (whose name is P-Pet) runs across the screen, barks, then walks away. Trivia: The logo was designed and animated by Gene Mackles, who also created the P-Pals characters for the PBS Kids programming from the era. Variants: *There is a variation where the dog gives the P-head a dark blue balloon with the text "'e/i'" (pronounced, ee-eye, and it's short for "Educational and Informative") on it in the Comic Sans font, which was added in 1996, just after the 6th PBS ident debuted. *Sometimes, the logo fades out after the P-Pet barks. *There is a variation where the camera quickly goes through a doorway on a black background and the three color-changing P-heads are seen against the white background, with confetti falling from the top, and all three P-heads yell "Surprise!" and cheer with loud party horns heard in the background. This was a very short-lived version and was usually played in-between shows as a promo. *There is a long version of the "Surprise!" variant which first takes place on a black background. Then the door opens and one of the P-pals peeks in. Then it peeks out and the door closes. Then the P-Pet (from the standard version), walks through the screen and into the door. Then another P-Pal peeks in from the above and peeks out. Then the door opens and we proceed into the animation above. *There is another variant of the long version where some kids say "The P-Pals are coming!" 8 times, then they say "Who are the P-pals?" right before the door opens, then after the door opens and the P-Pals yell surprise they shout "The P-Pals are coming!" one last time, and then one of the kids says "Watch for them!" *On a 1994 episode of ''In the Mix, the logo looks a bit washed out, with the brightness and contrast apparently pumped up in excess. *There is a variation where ice cream man was putting Ice cream called P-Cream and zoomed To a "PBS" Text Fading in *There is a variation where The P Pals was Playing Tug of War, the music is diferent, singing "P-B-SSSSSS! THE THE KIND OF PLACE" while dancing. Near the end, Pernell ad-libs "Woo-hoo-hooooo!" a la Michael Jackson and P-Pet runs across the screen, barks, then walks away. FX/SFX: The P-heads dancing, the cap flying off, "PBS" fading in. Music/Sounds: A techno-pop tune with drums and a bass. The "Surprise!" variation just has loud party horns and cheering, but the long version has giggling and a door creaking. Availability: Rare; it has a slim chance of appearing on PBS Kids shows from 1993-1999 if your local PBS station is airing them, but is usually replaced with newer logos. So your best bets are PBS Home Video releases from the late '90s including Theodore Tugboat and Warner Home Video releases of''Teletubbies'' ''tapes from 1998-1999 before the logo was retired, the Paramount re-release of "Here Come the Teletubbies" on VHS from 2004 preserves this while the DVD release from that same year has the 3rd logo instead. This can also be found on VHS releases of ''Zoom (1999 version) as well including "Party with Zoom" and "The Making of Zoom" (the episode where the kids danced to "Stop" by the Spice Girls backstage). The original version of this logo is also preserved on some PolyGram Video releases of Wishbone episodes, including "Salty Dog" and "Terrified Terrier", though it's missing on "The Prince and the Pooch", "The Slobbery Hound", and "Twisted Tail". When Sprout aired'' Barney and Friends'' episodes from the era, it cuts to a commercial break right before the logo started. The "Surprise!" variants are extinct, with the short variant in particular very short-lived; however, it was used on UNC-TV until late 2001. The logo made its first appearance on the Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Flight". The 1993 variant appeared on Twitch.tv's prints of various Mister Rogers' Neighborhood ''episodes from the era, as well as Episode #1643 from 1991 and the 1996 E/I variant appeared on Twitch.tv prints of many episodes that were created between 1997 and 1999. The last known appearance of this logo on television was in 2005 on ETPTV after an episode of ''Square One TV Math Talk. This logo was used on WIPR-TV well into 2002. On Adventures from the Book of Virtues, the original version appeared on the three-part primetime premiere (it was plastered by the 1996 PBS logo on the individual rebroadcasts the next year, which additionally have an added funding credit for public television viewers that wasn't on the primetime premiere versions), and the later version appeared on all episodes of the second season; among those episodes featured in the three-part primetime premiere, it's been confirmed to appear on a Reader's Digest-branded videocassette of "Courage", where the opening PBS logo is replaced by an opening graphic for Reader's Digest. The standard 1993 variant is also surprisingly retained on Amazon Video's print of Sesame Street Stays Up Late. Editor's Note: TBA.